


That’s Not Your Name

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The moment that the Stabbington brothers met Flynn Rider, they knew that Flynn Rider was not his real name— that it was an alias. Flynn Rider was a fictional character from a book that they had read years ago. Sure they had read it at least twenty years ago, but they still remembered it. Flynn Rider was not his name.





	That’s Not Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "The Stabbington Brothers have read the The Adventures of Flynnagain Rider and they know that's not Flynn's real name. The brothers decide they don't like not knowing his name so they decide to find out what it is. 
> 
> It doesn't have to be angst or anything, it can be funny too (they hold him down and tickle torture him, etc.)"

The moment that the Stabbington brothers met Flynn Rider, they knew that Flynn Rider was not his real name— that it was an alias. Flynn Rider was a fictional character from a book that they had read years ago. Sure they had read it at least twenty years ago, but they still remembered it. Flynn Rider was not his name.

They worked with him for at least three months before both Stabbington brother, Ron and Pat, decided:

“I’ve had enough of this. I want to know his name. His real name. Flynn Rider is not his real name,” Ron growled.

His brother, Pat, the one with the eyepatch, nodded. He gave thumbs up, affirming his agreement with his brother.

“We’re gonna find out,” Ron growled. 

So, it was decided that they would do something to find out the guy’s name.

They were eating dinner after a good day of thieving when they finally brought it up.

“Your name is not Flynn Rider, that is a fictional character,” Ron stated clearly. 

Flynn choked on the potatoes he was eating. He coughed a bit as he composed himself and once he swallowed his food, he said, “Beg pardon?”

Ron enunciated each word, “Your. Name. Is. Not. Flynn. Rider.”

Flynn shrugged.

“It’s a name from a book,” Ron added.

“Eh, you caught me,” Flynn answered. He continued to eat food from his plate for a moment, and both brothers watched him, expecting a reply. 

Ron growled to get his attention.

Flynn stopped eating and asked, “So, how long have you known?”

“Since we met you,” Ron replied.

“Oh okay,” Flynn replied.

“What is your real name?” Ron asked.

“Eugene Fitzherbert,” Flynn replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Stabbington brothers’ names: Ron was chosen because the Stabbington Bros voice actor’s real first name (Ron Perlman!) and I think I chose Pat partly because that’s the eye **pat** ch brother, the voice actor’s last name starts with a P, and for something involving the name Fitzpatrick.


End file.
